


Taste

by kinneyb



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Zero hits Lucas after his speech about Jude being "undateable", which causes a rift between Zero and Jude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever zude fic it's short and probably messy and kind of not the best but i find with new characters/pairings it's always best 2 start simple and work ur way up :)) follow me on tumblr if u want daily doses of zude (my tumblr is kinneyb.tumblr.com)

Stepping back, he can feel his knuckles throbbing and when he looks up, he spots a little bit of blood at the side of Lucas' mouth.

He fights back a smile.

"You fucking - " Lucas throws a hand up and cups the side of his face. "You're a lunatic!"

Zero tilts his head, flexes his hand. He's just about to say something - probably with a few colorful words - when he hears footsteps behind him. Zero doesn't have to look.

"Lucas - " Jude pauses, and Zero finally chances a look at him. He has that look on his face; the one that means he's analyzing a situation - this situation. 

Then Jude is in his face. "What happened?"

Zero reaches up, wanting to touch Jude's face, wanting to feel him now more than ever. But he stops, lets his arm swing back down. "Nothing."

It's a dumb answer but it's all he can think of. Telling the truth is not an option - not now, not ever. Zero would never let Jude know what Lucas said about him. Zero will always be the first to say Jude isn't what people think. He's a lot tougher than people give him credit for, but he's still Jude.

Hearing what Lucas said about him would just destroy him.

Zero watches as Jude blinks, once, twice, obviously absorbing what he'd just said. Then his face hardens and he walks away, going to stand by Lucas' side.

He wants to look away, doesn't want to see Jude put a hand on Lucas' shoulder and squeeze, whispering soft nothings as he escorts him out but he does.

When Jude disappears around the corner, Zero feels like he might be sick. 

*****

Lionel is not easy on him, not that Zero would've expected any different. She's as protective over Jude as a real mother should be, going off about how upset Jude is, how hurt he is that he'd do that, how she's five seconds from ripping his balls off.

"But you want to know what has him most upset?" Lionel says after her initial ranting is over, folding her arms. "That you wouldn't tell him what really happened."

Zero shifts in his chair, levels his gaze on her. "It's better that way."

She stares back at him for a long moment. "I can't say I trust you but... well," she finally says, shrugging her shoulders just barely, "I hope it was worth it."

*****

Zero wants to think it was worth it. 

But then what's the point of protecting Jude if he's just hurting him in the process?

*****

Zero is standing outside the door to Jude's place - has been for almost twenty minutes. He's sure Jude is home because he saw his car parked out front. 

He doesn't know why he's here. It's best if he just stays away but he can't. Finally he takes the plunge and knocks. He can't remember the last time he had to knock on this door; he's so familiar with just being able to throw the door open and stroll in.

Jude might act annoyed for a second or two - more so for the sake of "disrespecting his privacy" than not wanting to see him. Zero always pointed that out and Jude would smile, maybe roll his eyes a little (which Zero found kind of cute).

When the door opens, Zero feels his heart sink. "Lucas."

"I was just leaving."

No kidding, he's gone and out of sight before Zero can even respond. When he looks back, he sees Jude standing by the door, arms folded neatly over his chest.

"I - " Zero clears his throat. "I guess I came at a bad time."

Jude almost smiles. "Actually you've never come at a better time."

Zero bites his cheek. Not the time for a joke. 

"Come in," Jude continues, stepping out of the way.

It's only been a few days but it feels like months since he's been in Jude's living room. He sits on the sofa, watching as Jude joins him. He isn't avoiding him - quite the contrary. 

Jude sits close, shoulders brushing. "Lucas told me what he said."

Zero stares at the wall across from him. He swallows. "Did he?"

"Yeah," Jude nudges him, and Zero looks at him. "You didn't want to tell me because you thought if I knew I'd be hurt."

Zero stares at him now. His throat feels dry and his palms are sweaty but for the first time in almost four days his heart doesn't feel like it's on pause. It's finally beating again. "Yeah."

"The sentiment is nice," Jude continues, smiling a bit, "but don't ever do something like that again."

Zero slowly smiles back.

"I... I was hurt when Lucas first told me," Jude is basically leaning all his weight on Zero now, and Zero couldn't give two shits - he's just missed having him close. "But then I realized; why do I give a shit what he thinks?"

Zero lifts an eyebrow. "That's not like you."

It's not an insult but simply a statement - the truth.

Jude rests his chin on Zero's shoulder. "All I care about is what you think, and you thought you were doing what's best for me, no matter how dumb."

Zero turns his head a little, places a kiss on Jude's jaw. "You're not undateable, Jude," he says, and he's surprised by how steady his voice is. "Don't ever think you are."

"Of course I'm not," Jude replies almost instantly. "I'm dating you."

Zero doesn't hesitate before taking Jude's face in his hands and kissing him. It's nothing like the other kisses they've shared- there's no tongue or sexual tension - but it's by far the first time they're really tasting each other.


End file.
